


sweet dreams are made of this

by wonderwrath



Series: Supercorp - Family [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Babbling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Words, Lena is smitten, Married Life, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp baby, a lot of supercorp fluff, and whipped, both are, its too sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: Domestic Supercorp Fluff.Inside Kara’s and Lena’s married life, with a Super Baby on top.Lena comes home from work, to find her wife and son in an interesting situation.First words and an emotional Lena.





	sweet dreams are made of this

**Author's Note:**

> I have too much free time at work, which I use to write One Shots. I cannot help myself. Mistakes are all mine.

 

Lena had one of those days where she couldn’t wait to go home, falling into the strong arms of her wife. Board meeting after board meeting, men in suit and tie thinking they can tell Lena Luthor what and how to do things around here, in her own company. Why do men never learn? They thought they were smart, too smart for their own good, but the green eyes beauty was always two steps ahead. She was a prodigy child for crying out loud, do they really think she had no idea what was going on in her own company?

Kara was at home because she was solar flared - again. Lena told her again and again that she had to be careful and yet she managed to blow out her powers a millionth time. At least that sorted out their babysitting problem; because there was no way that she would go to work like that. The blonde was not used in being human, she wasn’t even used to walking. Last time she fell into the meeting room, through the glass door, giving Lena a heart attack when the hospital called her, reassuring her that it was her wife in the ER not her son. At least they got rid of the Supergirl problem – after that fiasco no one would ever think that she could be National City’s Superhero.

She tried to call Kara a few times when her chauffeur drove her home, but she wasn’t lucky. Part of her was worried, her son was her number one priority and no one had more enemies than Lena and Kara. People still hated her and they still had an alien problem. She believed in Kara and that she would do everything to protect him, with or without her powers, and yet Lena wondered why she didn’t answer her phone. Throughout the day she always bombarded Lena with text, random animal videos and pictures of her or her and Luke, she did today as well until she stopped.

“Kara?” She was calling her wife, putting her keys in the bowl and slowly making her way in the living room. Lena could hear Luke, babbling to himself, taking some weight of her heart but where was Kara?

Kara was floating in the air, asleep with mentioned son on top of her. He was awake and she surely was not. Lena had no idea that she would walk into that and now she didn’t know what to do. The second Luke would realise she was here, he would just go for it, but Kara was floating in the middle of the room and Lena didn’t know if she was fast enough to catch him. She took her heels off, just in case, when she called Kara’s name again and again.

“KARA!” Everything went too fast from the moment her wife opened her eyes; Luke tried to crawl towards Lena, Lena was on her way to jump across the living room and Kara almost fell down when she realised where she was and who she was with. In the end her super instincts came back to life and she had her hand under the little man’s body, perfectly timed for Lena to grab him.

“Hello my sunshine.” It was an excited ride for him and if he could speak, he probably wanted to do it again, but not on Lena’s watch. She pulled him close to her body, stroking his little back when she locked eyes with Kara.

“I am so sorry, I don’t remember falling asleep.” It was not the first time this happened, but it always scared Lena. She wasn’t used to her son floating in the air, even though she trusted Kara.

“You supposed to be solar flared, what happened to that?” Kara was trying to look for the right words, opening her mouth now and then, but Lena realised that she would not get an answer anytime soon.

“Come here, I missed you, I need a hug and some kisses.” One side was occupied by the only man in her life and when Kara realised she was out of trouble, she pulled them into one how her special hugs. Lena turned her head so she finally could kiss her wife. It lasted longer than expected but then it has been over ten hours the last time she tasted those lips. A small hand on Kara’s face stop the interaction and the blonde laughed when Luke started kissing Lena’s face.

“Guess that’s my cue to leave you two alone.” She pretended she was jealous, when Lena took a closer look at her outfit.

“What are you wearing?” Lena was used to Luke wearing a onesie, not her wife.

“Oh you are interested in me again huh? Well _we_ are wearing matching onesies. And before you ask, yours is in the bedroom.”

“I love you.” Lena handed Luke over to Kara; she needed a few moments to shake the world of L-Corp of her bones and Kara knew that. That was one thing she loved about her, always knowing what Lena needed. She took of her skirt and blouse, getting rid of her tight work do, wiping of her make-up, because she would not leave this house anytime soon. Lena got back after a few minutes, finding Kara singing to one giggling mess sitting in his chair. She prepared his bottle and it was never just a monotonous task, Kara always threw a whole performance in it.

“Welcome back.” She used one of her stupid voices and Lena couldn’t believe what a big dork her wife was.

“I am not surprised that he gets as excited about food as you, you make a whole musical out of the food preparation.”

“Oh he loves it.” Kara slide over to her and there was one thing Lena never got used to, the way her knees got weak when Kara looked at her _like that_ with those deep blue eyes she had. They height difference helped as well, the gap was bigger without her heels and it never failed to make her heart flutter.

“Hi.” A strong warm hand found the lower part of her back, pulling her closer to her strong and warm front and Lena felt like she got swept of her feet.

“Hi darling.” Lena’s eyes fluttered shut when Kara kissed her. It was one of those kisses where Lena felt like floating, when Kara pulled her so close that she was standing on her tip toes, making her feel so loved and wanted. Her hand was pulling at her hair – the only reason Lena let her hair down was the knowledge of Kara’s love for digging her hand into it and secretly Lena loved it even more. The blonde was always playing with her hair, a habit the CEO adored.

“God you’re beautiful.” The intensity of the moment started to show on Lena’s face, she started to blush, almost feeling like she had to look away.

 “Aren’t you a charmer.” She bite her bottom lip and god, had Kara any idea how she made her feel?

“Always at your service.” The microwave stopped and not only Luke but Kara got equally excited.

“Don’t ever ask me if I am sure that this is your son. Sometimes I feel like I cloned you.”

Kara took the bottle out but it was always Lena who had to check the temperature, there was no point in Kara doing it, even though they had their system to make sure their son won’t get burned, if no human was around.

“It’s too hot, can you?” Lena didn’t need to finish the question and Kara hoped she could be at service. They could just wait like normal people, but Luke was smart enough to know what was about to happen and patience was not his strongest suit. A little bit of freeze breath solved the problem and he almost ripped the bottle out of Lena’s hand.

“Would you like the same or something chewier?”

“I would like to use my teeth.”

“Hmm. Italian or Chinese?”

“Both?”

“Such a shame we are already married, I would propose to you on the spot.”

“Sometimes I am not sure who you love more, me or food.”

“Him.”

“Good answer.”

Kara grabbed the phone to call both takeaways, ordering the usual, while Lena was watching Luke. She always was fascinated, how he had her eyes and hair colour but everything about him was so Kara. He was her mini me, and Lena loved it.

“How was work?”

“A lot of board meetings, the usual drama.”

“You want a bath later?”

“Sometimes I believe that you can read my mind.”

“But food first.”

“Of course.”

“So does that mean you got all your powers back?”

Kara looked at her and it took a while till Lena realised that she x-rayed her. “Hey, you know you can just ask.”

“I just needed to double check. But yes, I guess they are slowly coming back.”

“I am glad, you always worry.”

“Yeah.”

Every time when Kara lost her powers, she was worried they might not come back. She was worried what she would be without them, without Supergirl, even though Lena assured her that she was special, with or without her powers.

They ate together in silence while watching a film, with Luke laying on the floor. Lena couldn’t take her eyes off Kara, who was too busy shoving as many Potstickers in her mouth as possible. Happy was an understatement, she felt blessed with Kara on her side, let a known her son. After they ate and after Lena rested for a while, she brought Luke to sleep, while Kara was running a bath. Sometimes Kara joined her and sometimes Lena needed to be alone, not because she wanted to be alone, because work occupied her or because she needed to do something work related, to be able to relax, knowing she could have a fresh start in the morning. And Kara just knew, she handed Lena her phone and she shook her hand, not knowing how she deserved someone like Kara.

“I will clean up. Enjoy your bath.”

Lena did, she relaxed for a few minutes, listening to Kara’s humming, before she grabbed her phone to reply to some urgent work emails. She washed her hair, wrapped herself into a towel and walked over to her wardrobe. She smiled to herself, throwing over a t-shirt and some knickers, walking back in the living room.

“Supergirl.”

The blonde turned around, stopping her movements when her eyes wandered over her wife.

“Oh Rao.”

She wore a Supergirl t-shirt, slightly too big, bare legs and black boy shorts. Lena leaned against the door frame with her wet hair hanging loosely down, biting her bottom lip when she saw Kara’s face.

“What are you waiting for?”

Lena back hit the mattress in the next second; all she could do was let out a loud a squeak, with Kara being all over her.

* * *

 

 

Kara was usually the one waking up when Luke did. Her super hearing alarmed her before the baby monitor did. She went outside to make sure her son was okay. Lena woke up shortly after, she always felt it when Kara left, hearing her voice over the monitor, trying to calm down their little bundle of joy. And as per usual she came back with him, placing him careful next to Lena, who turned around to him, with her hand on Kara’s chest, the second the blonde came back to bed.

A few hours later Lena woke up, because she had a feeling that something was not right. Luke was sitting up, but Kara was gone. He was holding something and when she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes she realised he was holding onto her wife’s finger. He turned around, laughing, still holding onto Kara and Lena had no idea what to feel first.

“Mama.”

Lena fell almost out of bed when Luke looked at her, acknowledging her as his mum. She wanted to cry, wanted to hold him but she kept calling Kara’s name. The blonde woke up straight away, Lena’s heartbeat was too erratic. The second her feet landed on the floor, she wanted to know what happened, when Luke pulled on her hand.

“Mama.”

Both women looked at each other, not believing what just happened. Luke stopped after that, more interested in his feet than the shocked faces of his mothers.

“Oh my god, did he just call me Mama?” Lena was in trance, unable to move, Kara was the one who grabbed him first.

“You are such a smart boy. Yes I am your mama. And she is your mama. Oh Rao, aren’t you amazing.”

She looked over to Lena who was crying. “Lena, hey look at me.”

Lena did look at her wife unable to stop her tears. Kara could tell that it wasn’t happy tears, not completely. “What’s wrong?”

“Happy tears.” But Kara gave her that knowing look. “I never thought he would acknowledge me as his mum.”

“Lena he adores you, you are his favourite. You carried him for nine months and he knows that, he knows how much you love him and that you always gave him food when he demanded it. You know how his face lights up when he sees you. He loves you.”

Lena took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from running. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am. I am amazing.”

The only thing that wasn’t true was the fact that Lena was his favourite, he gave Kara the exact same look when she was gone all day, when he dropped everything just to be in her arms.

“And you are amazing and so is he.”

They decided that they needed sleep. Lena had a long day before her and so did Kara. Luke would spend most of his day at L-Corp until Kara would pick him up. He was laying on Lena’s chest, with Lena holding her wife’s hand, so she would stop floating away from her.

It took another three months for him to say it again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
